


The beach

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: falling in love burns.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The beach

**Author's Note:**

> just found this old one shot i wrote a couple years back without posting it and thought why not share it

tyler is tired, tyler is hurt, tyler is sick, tyler is in love with his best friend. 

the pining hurts, it burns, for both of them. 

they both feel it, it hurts and burns.

tyler stares at josh's lips when he talks like always, he thinks about them on his lips, he doesn't wanna think about that. 

josh is unbothered by tyler's stares, he likes it, he loves it, he feels the burn. 

tyler stares at josh's face, he is perfect, his eyes are brown and big, he has puppy eyes, tyler loves to lose himself in those puppy eyes. his nose is slightly crooked with a silver ring harboring it, it's perfect; tyler wants to just bite it. his lips are pink and soft, they look soft at least, tyler wants to know if they are as soft as they seem. 

tyler hears josh's voice but he doesn't listen. he stares, stares, and stares. he feels the burn. 

they are at the beach, josh wants tyler to swim with him, tyler smiles and feels the burn. 

tyler feels little when josh stares at him like this, his eyes are so big. the droplets of water on his face shine with the sun. his eyes are so big and clear, tyler wants to drown in them, he has something in his eyes that make tyler's knees go weak, he knows that look. 

he can feel his heart explode in his chest, it burns, it always burns. 

josh's eyes go to his lips, he can't breathe it burns, he thinks he's dying. his heart explodes in his chest. he is so in love he wants to cry, it's too much, it burns. he is falling, he needs someone to pick him up. he needs josh to pick him up, it's always josh, it will forever be josh. he needs josh here, they both know it, they are both in love, they both feel the burn. 

tyler can't speak, josh keeps staring at him. tyler's whole body is on fire despite being in the water. josh's eyes are everything, his eyes are his safe heaven, he is so in love. 

tyler feels josh's hands on his waist, pulling him closer; he's dying. josh's arms are around him, he feel tears in his eyes, it hurts. 

"open your pretty eyes for me please," josh's voice is soft against his ear, barely above a whisper, tyler let out a sob. 

he opens his eyes, his vision blurred by the tears, but he sees josh's perfect face. josh is everything, josh also has tears in his eyes along with a big smile on his face. tyler is burning, tyler is so in love. 

josh wipes his tears with his thumbs; his touch is so soft and safe. 

they both smiles with tears in their eyes, josh's hands on his cheeks, his arms around josh's waist, it's perfect, it hurts, it's beautiful. 

josh's eyes flicker to his lips again, his breath catches in his throat. everything is so much, everything hurts, he is so in love. 

josh's lips are on his, their soft, so soft, they taste like salt but they are perfect. 

he kisses back and his heart explodes, his body is burning, he is on fire. everything is josh, he is everywhere; wrapping him in a safety blanket with his lips and arms. he smiles and cries in the kiss, he's relived. he's so in love it hurts. the kiss is perfect, josh is perfect, everything is perfect. it hurts but it feels good. they both smile and cry and kiss for what feels like hours. they are both wrapped around each other, still floating in the water. here they are burning in the water, they are so in love.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr : fallwithfalling  
i remember writing this one shot and feeling extremely emotional idk if the emotions are still there years later but yeah.


End file.
